


[Podfic] Better Homes and Gardens

by Tarae



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Telanu's story</p><p>Author's summary:  Florals. All year long. Groundbreaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Better Homes and Gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Homes and Gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750407) by [Telanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telanu/pseuds/Telanu). 



> Music excerpts: Ludwig van Beethoven: Piano Sonata No. 17 in D minor, Op. 31, No. 2 ('The Tempest'), 3. Allegretto

  


**Lenght:** 29:11 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/qjsb/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+DWP%2B-%2BBetter%2BHomes%2Band%2BGardens.mp3) or [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/efaq8rzmniqop8y/DWP+-+Better+Homes+and+Gardens+-+Tarae.mp3)


End file.
